All Out of Love
by Joanne Beverly
Summary: A romance fanfiction which is best left to be undescribed. Mainly Leon and Claire with other minor pairings as well. Taken from different character's p.o.v. until certain point.
1. Jill

  
  
**  
  
  
Disclaimer **; Don't own Resident Evil or it's characters...this is yet another romance fic, it'll revolve around different character's P.O.V. Plz be nice. This is also the revised version of Chapter One, I'll be planning on changing around chapter 2 and 3 a bit too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**All Out of Love**  
Chapter One ; Jill  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Months have passed since I last seen Chris Redfield, seems years. He should've tried to contact me, but no..Chris is probably busy doing his own shit, hopefully coming to Paris with his sister, Claire. Yeah, that's what I heard from Barry Burton, which I think that the news of Chris is very false.  
  
I sit here in my hotel room with Rebecca Chambers asleep, Carlos Oliviera and Leon Kennedy (heard he's a friend of Claire) sharing a room, and Barry in his own room, where we're going to have a conference about what how the plan is going to work when we take out Umbrella. Is it me, or are we relaxing a bit too much at the moment? I lay down on my bed, sighing, wishing that something good would happen.  
  
  
  
  
Now, I'm thinking of zombies...T-Viruses...Tyrants...Nemesis.. (Lions..and Tigers..and..Bears, ack..this isn't Wizard of Oz). I started getting goosebumps on my skin, thinking what would happen if zombies all of a sudden appear out of nowhere. And if Nemesis popped out of nowhere too, that would be one hell of a joy-ride. I sat up then look over at Rebecca.  
  
  
  
"She looks like a little girl," I said to myself, picturing Rebecca as a young girl comparing her to now.  
Rebecca moved a bit, facing my direction, still asleep.  
'What are are the guys up to?' I thought, questioning myself about the guys whereabouts.  
'They must be sleeping,' I thought again, since they're usually getting tired oh-so easily lately.  
  
  
  
The guys must be working a little too long? No, I don't think so. After leaving my mind on what the guys are probably doing, I start to think about Chris again. I heard that he's coming to Paris tomorrow, but..what if it's all false news?  
  
My eyes started lingering all around the room, that being awake right now is not making anything easier for me that Chris is asleep. I turn off the lamp, and stare blankly at the ceiling, then my mind wanders off to Chris again..and I felt I should just go to sleep, but..I don't know, I need to see him, his eyes, face, everything that makes me happy again.  
  
Rebecca told me earlier, 'You and Carlos make a cute couple!' Cute couple, huh? Hell if I knew that her and Carlos would make a cute couple instead! I told her, 'I rather be with Chris,' and seeing the reaction on Rebecca's face, I knew she was going to be surprised by my response. She replied with a simple giggle and, 'Then why didn't you go out with him before?'  
  
I closed my eyes..and I started drifting off to sleep...tomorrow is going to be a long day..I suppose.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day..  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up a bit early, it was 7 in the morning, and my body was aching a bit since I didn't get enough sleep. I took a quick shower then put on some decent clothes, afterwards made my way out the room. Surprisingly, I found Leon and Barry having a conversation in the hallway. Then, they both spotted me.  
  
  
  
"We're going to have breakfast downstairs, wanna come along, Jill?" Barry asked me, pleading me to come along and not turn down the offer.  
Leon added on another sentence, "The more, the merrier."  
"Why not? Thanks," I smiled at both of them, it's better than being alone.  
  
  
  
  
After the elevator ride, we went to the restaurant/buffet on the main level. The food was so good, and it wasn't even expensive. To me, I give it an A+, nothing beats French and American food all in one place. Since the good ol' breakfast, Barry, Leon, and I hung out in the lobby, sitting down, having conversations, both fun and serious. Now all we need are the rest of the gang, and we'll be as one.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I have some news to tell you two," Barry said.  
"Well, what is it?" Leon asked.  
  
I sat back and readied myself to hear what Barry has to say. It better be good news.  
  
"I already told Rebecca about this, but Chris and Claire are arriving today," smiled Barry.  
"That's great!" Leon and I said at the same time, both of us having an expression of happiness.  
  
  
  
  
Leon knew Claire very well, ever since what happened back at Raccoon City. I was happy as much as he's happy, just that I'm glad to hear about Chris, and Leon was glad to hear about Claire. Now that the morning is going by quickly, hopefully I get to spend some time with Chris tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note **; Hope you like this better version.** ;P**


	2. Rebecca

  
**  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer ;** Don't own Resident Evil or it's characters. ::sigh:: if you're wondering, the chapters with a name of an RE character is from that person's P.O.V. Later chapters, expect 3rd person viewing, not 1st person viewing.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All Out of Love  
**Chapter Two ; Rebecca  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up, very tired and exhausted, lacking sleep. I don't get it that since I'm the youngest of the group, I have to be known as the cute one, the 'kid'. I try to act along when they say that, but sometimes I try to hard to go with that kind of personality. Hell if I knew I had to be a science expert.  
  
Anyways, it was morning, looking at the clock, and seeing the sun has come out. I look over to the other bed, seeing that Jill was probably awake, since she isn't in bed. I sighed to myself, within' the next few minutes, I took a shower, and then put clean-clothes on.  
  
  
  
Walking out the hotel room, I stumbled upon Carlos, who was about to go in the elevator, but caught my eye.   
  
  
  
"Hey," I waved, seeing him look at me and smile.  
"Hi chica," he replied, with his hand movements telling me to come with him.  
I walked over, and asked, "Whatcha up to?"  
He shrugged, "Just gunna take a walk, maybe have some breakfast, wanna come along?"  
  
I nodded, accepting the offer, and went inside the elevator with him.  
  
  
  
Soon afterwards, we went to walk around the streets of Paris, since Carlos and I were practically dying of boredom.  
  
  
  
"So, what's on your mind?" Carlos asked.  
"Nothing," I simply responded, caring less about what's going on in the world.  
  
  
  
  
"Actually, I remember, you remember Barry mentioning about Chris Redfield right?" I asked.  
Carlos nodded in confusion, "Yeah, uhh--why?"  
  
"Well, I heard that he and his sister, Claire, are coming to Paris today, probably later in the afternoon," I said, hoping he knew, because the expression in his face tells me he's really wondering what I'm talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
After the conversation we had, Carlos and I went to a cafe outside the hotel for breakfast then went back to the hotel, spotting Jill, Barry, and Leon sitting down, all relaxing.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Carlos and I said at the same time.  
"Hey, where have you two been?" Jill looked at me, giving a smirk.  
  
  
  
She probably thought that I was on a 'date' with Carlos, so I stuck my tongue out at her..and she gave me a keen look, then laughed to herself.  
  
  
  
"So, the minute Chris and Claire arrive, what should we do?" Leon asked.  
  
  
  
I looked at him, then looked at the others. Carlos and Jill looked at each other, looked at Barry then Leon, and last looked at me. Everyone of them was looking at me, like I was a leader or something.  
  
  
  
"Rebecca's choice, I guess," Barry simply said, sighing afterwards.  
  
At last, my minute of recognition. "Well, I must say, we should..wait for Chris and Claire, and while we wait, we could hang out in one of the hotel rooms that any of us are staying in, so then, we'll keep each other occupied..right?"  
  
  
  
I looked at Barry, Leon, Jill, then Carlos, seeing them all nod, agreeing with what I said, and smiling. It made me smile. 'Victory!!' I thought, wanting to control myself from getting happy and all since for once people actually took me seriously.  
  
  
  
"We should be going, shall we?" Jill said, pointing to the elevator.  
  
  
  
We all walked over to the elevator, walked in, then the minute we arrived at out floor, we walked to Jill's and my room, and just relaxed til' the moment we heard from Chris and Claire. Second, Minutes, then hours passed by. We were only occupied by chatting with each other, eating lunch from room service, and also watching t.v.  
  
All of a sudden...the phone rang. Jill picked up the phone, hoping it was Chris, and boy, was she right!  
  
  
  
"Chris!!" she yelled in happiness, "Your downstairs with Claire? And You're checking in? Ok...we'll see you across the hall in a few minutes after you unload, et cetera, see ya!" She put down the phone in joy.  
  
  
  
Leon sighed to himself, maybe he had some romance chemistry with Claire? Don't know. Carlos had been wanting to meet Chris, maybe jealous since he knew Jill liked Chris. Maybe not. Barry was all happy since finally getting to see his old buddy after a few months. And me, I don't even know if I was excited or not, just that we have one whole gang all-together ready to take down Umbrella.  
  
We walked out the room, and went down the hall, to the room. We were all staying on the same floor, which made things quite easier. Hopefully, by the end of this week, Umbrella Inc. will be all gone, not even in history books.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/Note** ; I edited this chapter, peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Carlos

**  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer** ; Resident Evil and the characters belong to it's respected owners, not me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**All Out of Love**  
Chapter Three ; Carlos  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We approached Chris and Claire's room, and Jill knocked on the door. Chris opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Hey, come in," Chris said, quite in a good mood.  
  
  
  
Claire was laying down, taking a nap, exhausted I suppose, from the long flight.  
  
The moment Claire woke up, we all started chatting and greeting each other. I was quite the quiet one, along with Rebecca. I looked over to her, and she looked at me back, shrugging.  
  
Barry took out some paper showing the map of the Umbrella HQ Lab Facility. He explained what the plan was, which I thought was confusing, but tried to understand whatever he was talking about. Looking over at everyone else in the room, the only ones that weren't confused were Chris and Jill.  
  
Rebecca was "biting" on her nails, seemingly bored, while Leon was looking over at Claire now and then. Claire was fidgeting with her hair, and for me, I was just looking around at everyone, like I don't even know what the hell I was doing.  
  
  
  
"Everybody know what to do?" Barry asked. Chris and Jill nodded, but the rest of us..said 'yeeeeahs' and 'uh-huhs' like we didn't care. I was kinda amused by the reaction.  
"So, when are we going to do this?" I asked.  
"Friday night," Chris said, "It's only Tuesday, we're going to have enough time to prepare."  
  
  
  
  
  
That night...  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up from my short nap, shaking my head. I went out the room, and saw Rebecca, again. Earlier today we encountered each other, and now, again.  
  
  
  
"Hey, uhh, wanna take a walk? We can eat dinner after," I suggested.  
"Sure, why not?" Rebecca said, walking right next to me towards the elevator.  
  
  
  
Within the next two hours, we walked around and ate, having a good time. The time we arrived back at the hotel, Rebecca giggled like a little schoolgirl.  
  
  
  
"I had a really great time, Carlos," she said, smiling, "We have to go out more often, you're fun."  
"Thanks, and we really have to go out more often," I smiled back. We both walked in the elevator.  
  
  
  
Rebecca's eyes gazed up at me, and I felt like kissing her. I once liked Jill, but with Rebecca, that girl knows how to keep you company. We both went out the elevator, and then she stopped right before we arrived at hers and Jill's room that they're both sharing.  
  
  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Well, umm, you know, I like you," she furiously blushed.  
"Well, I like you too," I replied.  
  
She looked at me, giving a surprised look, "But I'm not talking crush stuff , you kn--".  
  
  
  
I cut her off and then kissed her quickly, and Rebecca seemed to quite enjoy the kiss. Rebecca pulled away and smiled, with her cheeks growing red. I smiled back, then spotted Leon and Claire, who were spying on us.  
  
  
  
"Haha! Give me my 20 bucks!" Claire jumped overjoyed, "I told ya they'd hook up!"  
"Well, they're hearing us," Leon said, pointing towards Rebecca and me.  
  
He sighed, then gave Claire 20 dollars (yes, American money).  
"Oh well, I won the bet," Claire said, sticking her tongue out at Leon.  
  
  
  
Leon saw the elevator door open and went in, and said jokingly, "See ya later Claire!"  
  
As the door was slowly closing, Claire rushed inside, quite pissed off now. The only thing Rebecca and I saw and heard was Claire started hitting Leon on the arm, and a 'Why'd you have to do that Leon?!'.  
  
  
  
"Well, goodnight," I said to Rebecca. "Night," she said, then kissed my cheek.   
  
She went inside the room, and closed the door behind her. The night was fun, yes, it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note** ; Hope you like the more edited version of this chapter.  
  
  



	4. Leon pt. 1

**  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer** ; Resident Evil isn't mine, shoo fly, don't bother me. Next chapter is Chris, then Claire, afterwards 3rd person p.o.v chapters..and the Umbrella infiltration etc. etc. won't be shown in the story, it'll **SUPPOSEDLY** take place before the 3rd person p.o.v. stuff or before Claire's chapter, so just imagine about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**All Out of Love**  
Chapter Four ; Leon pt. 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The minute Claire and I got out of the elevator, we both spotted Chris and Jill smooching..getting Claire a little annoyed by the scenario, but getting happier since...Claire wins the bet again. Damn, isn't she greedy? Nah, no way. Claire isn't that kind of person, I know her too well for her to be a greedy, money-thirsty person.  
  
As we went outside, Claire laughed like a complete idiot, grabbing the 20 dollars out of my hand. I sighed, then she stopped laughing, and smiled at me. All of a sudden the smile faded off, as she is probably starting to think I have issues, or maybe something was wrong with me.  
  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Claire asked, with her face still glowing of the bright shade of pink.  
"Oh, it's nothing," I replied.  
She took my hand, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
  
  
  
I walked alongside Claire, having small conversations here and there. It annoyed me we didn't have a 'relationship' of our own. Everyone else did, hey, we even passed by couples deeply in love, kissing and drooling..yes drooling over each other, which was really getting out of hand for an almost perfect night.  
  
Claire and I stopped by a restaurant which has a great view of the Eiffel Tower. It was near closing time for the restaurant, but a man who worked there, who is actually an American-born French man offered some coffee to us, also since he was actually the manager. Boy, wasn't he polite? The guy even said that next time we stop by to make sure to mention him, so we could get free breakfast, lunch, or dinner. That'll save lots of money.  
  
Anyways, after the 30-minute break, Claire and walked a bit til' we spotted a bench that overlooked the Eiffel Tower. We both stared at the tall structure for a while, with the perfect sight of stars behind. Claire laided her head on my shoulder, as I had my arm around her.  
  
  
  
  
"Too bad this day wasn't as perfect as I thought..don't you think?" Claire breathed.  
"Yeah, I guess since we're the only ones who aren't kissing, right?" I replied, "Oh well, even though both of us are out of place out here, wanna go back to the hotel?"  
I started to worry when Claire didn't say anything, "Uhh...Claire?"  
  
  
  
  
She was looking at me then looked down a bit. I started to worry even more about her behavior. Now, is it me or does Claire feel the same way I feel about her? I would've asked her, but Claire finally answered.  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, why not," Claire sighed, "I'm tired anyway."  
  
  
  
  
I nodded in response. As I got up, I held out a hand offering to help her get up. Claire got up with my help, smiled a bit, and then we started walking back towards the direction of the hotel. We didn't talk or anything on our way back.  
  
The times I looked at her, Claire's eyes looked too shiny, maybe tears a starting to form a bit. I didn't ask her what was wrong because I knew it was something a bit personal, I knew it was about us. All I did was put my arm around Claire, and she smiled at me, then layed her head on my shoulder as we continued to walk.  
  
We both arrived back at the hotel side by side, and an impatient Chris was waiting for Claire and me. I think he started getting suspicious of us, since Claire and I have been gone for about at least two hours, and it was a little past midnight.  
  
  
  
  
"Where were you two?" Chris asked suspiciously.  
"Leon and I went out for a walk, nothing big of a deal Chris," said Claire, rolling her eyes a bit.  
Chris sighed, "Oh well, I be going upstairs, goodnight."  
"Night," Claire and I said at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
Claire looked up in my eyes, as I looked back at her. We shared a quiet little moment in the lobby, but nothing 'romantic' happened. We almost kissed though, since it was almost once inch til' our lips met, but Claire backed away a bit.  
  
  
  
  
"I guess..goodnight Leon," Claire said, smiling, "I really had a great time with you, tonight."  
"I had a great time too, Claire, night," I smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and started walking towards the elevator. Barry spotted me, as I apparently made my way towards the elevator after Claire went upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
"Mind if I join ya?" Barry said, as he walked into the same elevator as me.  
I nodded, "Yeah, why not?"  
  
  
  
  
Barry started getting suspicious, kind-of like the same way as Chris. I have you a feeling Claire is being questioned by Chris right now about what happened when we went for a walk. We both arrived at the floor, and I got questioned by Barry.  
  
  
  
  
"Girl problems?" Barry asked, in a sympathetic tone.  
He knew how to get to the point, and I nodded.  
"With Claire?" he questioned me again.  
Again, I nodded in reply.  
  
"Oh, I see..well, why not give the relationship a go?" Barry suggested.  
"I guess I will, thanks, uhh--g'night," I said, smiling.  
"Night, Leon, rest up, even though tomorrow is going to be a boring day," Barry laughed a bit.  
I laughed a little, "I'll remember that."  
  
  
  
  
  
I motioned towards my room, and found Mr. Oliviera asleep in his bed. At least he's got a girl, and I don't. Is tomorrow really going to be that boring? I don't know, well...I don't think so, unless it rains and there's nothing to do, which I hope won't happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/Note** ; I had fun writing this chapter, I got it done!! wahoo! Expect Chris' chapter to be up as early as 8/26 and as late as 8/30. Claire's chapter will come soon, and there will be another Leon chapter, the part two of his P.O.V after Claire's turn. Then, there will be at least 1-3 chapters from 3rd person point of view. That's all the updates so far.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chris

**  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer** ; Don't own RE Series, peace. Thanks to those who read this fic, for one day, I wish to be on the fave list of another author like me! Thanks for all of you that reviewed, I love the positive comments you give me, it helps me continue to write fanfics **for you** all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**All Out of Love**  
Chapter Five ; Chris  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The minute Claire walked in, I felt like it was my right to ask her questions, but instead I didn't, because usually she wouldn't tell me anything personal, for example, relationships. Claire and Leon probably went on a date or something, so I left it alone to not really say anything.  
  
  
  
"Hey bro," Claire smiled.  
"Hey Claire," I smiled back.  
"Damn you Chris, you're already dressed comfortably," Claire laughed, pointing out at my tee and shorts.  
I shook my head and laughed along, "Well, if you came sooner, you could've been already asleep, sis."  
  
  
  
Claire tookout an oversized t-shirt from her luggage and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she was dressed in the tee, and placed the dirty clothes in a plastic bag (yes..that's where we put our dirty clothes). Claire sat next to me, and sighed. I must admit it, it's always great to have Claire around, instead of being without her.  
  
It came to my mind, Claire and Leon must've found Jill and me kissing in the lobby. One thing I heard from Claire was something like, 'I win the bet again,' or something similar too that. I needed to find out about that, so I could probably get a good laugh out of what she has to say, since she likes to kid around with her good ol' brother.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, Claire, you and Leon found Jill and I lip-locking in the lobby, huh?" I asked.  
She nodded, "Yeeeah...so?"  
"Well, I overheard a bet--" then lil' miss Claire cut me off.  
  
"Chris, you see...I had a bet with Leon, and, well, it was 20 bucks on each couple who hooks up, and Leon said that you and Jill wouldn't hook up, same with Carlos and Rebecca, that's how I won 40 dollars," she said, in a way humiliated.  
  
  
You can see in her facial expression, it's both weird and funny, so I laughed a bit at her.  
  
  
"What bro?" Claire said, confused by my actions.  
"It's nothing," I shook my head, my face a little bit pink from the laughter I just had.  
"Oh, and I wanna ask you something too, Chris," Claire said, in a quite serious tone.  
"Well, what is it?" I asked.  
  
Claire asked me a question, "How did you and Jill hook up anyway?"  
  
I didn't really want to explain, actually, I didn't know how to explain, "It--just happened, I guess."  
"Chris, if you don't want to tell me, you should've just said that," Claire sighed, "Well, 'night."  
  
  
Claire got in her bed and put some blankets over herself.  
  
  
"Good night.." I breathed out, then sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later, Thursday..  
  
  
  
  
  
All of us were already prepared, logically and also physically. The plan was to set the self-destruct system and run out, and if we confronted Wesker while we're there, we were to make sure he went down with the building. I really wanted Claire to stay behind to be safe, but she was very useful, since her information and mapping skills is one of the things we needed to complete the mission.  
  
I rested most of the day, and later went on a date with Jill, and just to let you know, I'm not going to go into detail about our date. The only information I could give you is we had dinner, spent some quiet times together and that's it.  
  
The minute I went back in my hotel room, Claire was asleep, like a little child. Why does she always go to sleep before me? Who knows. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a **joyride**, Umbrella is going down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note** ; Now it's time for you to imagine what happened when the gang infiltrated the Umbrella HQ, since I'm not going to include what happened in the story. Here's the schedule of things to come.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6; Claire  
Chapter 7; Leon pt. 2  
Chapter 8; The Song  
Chapter 9; Not Out of Love  
  
  
  
I'm planning on more chapters. If you're curious, the title of the fic is based on the song, "All Out of Love", from the group, **Soluna**. The song was originally from the 80s but was remade by them. I recommend d/ling it from Kazaa to know how that song relates to the fic. And if you like it, buy Soluna's album "For All Time"! It rocks! Review! Can't wait to hear form you! 


	6. Claire

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer** ; Don't own RE Series or the characters, peace. Thanks to those who read and review this fic..for each positive comment you give me helps me continue to write 'em!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**All Out of Love**  
Chapter Five ; Claire  
  
  
  
  
  
"Almost 10 months after the end of Umbrella and HCF.."  
  
  
  
  
**Winter** 99**'**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahh, finally, rest and relaxation. No more dead zombies, no more viruses, no more blood. This is the life. We all went to Hawaii for a good ol' vacation. We were going to stay there for at least a month, probably until mid-January, since all the stress the gang and I had was making life miserable. You know what surprised me a lot? Carlos and Rebecca...**ENGAGED**? Excuse me. Well, props to them for making their love life all good.  
  
The hotel we were staying at was the **Embassy Vacation Resort Kaanapali**. You guessed it, it's a good ol' four-star hotel, and surprisingly, very first-class indeed.  
  
  
  
Hmm, Leon has been avoiding me. We hung out a lot, but once in a while, he's just distant. Maybe too scared to give our relationship a go. Leon and I were the only ones who were single in the gang, and it kinda pisses me off. To tell the truth, we're sharing a room.  
  
We had no choice anyway, Carlos and Rebecca shared a room, while Chris and Jill shared a room. Talk about paired-up couples. Barry was back in Canada with his family, it's good to hear that he finally found time with them, his wife and two daughters.  
  
I was at the beach, relaxing and sunbathing, dying of boredom. I sighed to myself, as I laid on my towel, checking out for cute guys. No need to worry, I already have sunblock on..I am that flexible. You know what came to my mind that is weird? We actually had the money to go on vacation. The US Embassy in Paris and the representatives of the French council told us that the money of Umbrella and HCF is now given to us, since they killed many innocent lives all for greed. They knew we wouldn't use the money for bad deeds, but for good usage, that's why the money is ours, we're multimillionaires each. So far we've donated lots of money to charities that had people who lost family relatives because of what Umbrella and HCF has done with it's victims.  
  
  
  
  
They beach was getting crowded by the hour. I sighed to myself, again, wondering where Chris, Leon, Jill, Carlos, and Rebecca were. As I laid on my front, facing the ocean, guess what, they were on their way toward me. I sat up with my legs cross, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Claire, wondering if you wanna go shopping with us while those three are going to do shopping of their own," Jill asked, pointing out at the guys, who already made their way to the mall which was exactly across from the hotel.  
"Yeah, sure, why not? Just let me go put away the stuff, take a shower, and change, then we could go," I replied.  
  
  
  
  
I dropped off my beach stuff at the hotel room, took a quick shower, and put on a decent light-blue floral dress (V-neck, no sleeve, and up to knees if you're wondering). I fixed my hair, letting it down, since my hair is shorter than usual.  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Claire is wearing a dress for once, well, ready?" Rebecca asked.  
  
  
  
  
I nodded, putting on my sandals and grabbing my purse, and Jill, Rebecca, and I went out the door. Weird thing was, Rebecca and Jill were wearing shorts and I was wearing the dress. Usually it was Jill who wore a dress. At least I was being my feminine self for once in my lifetime!  
  
  
  
  
  
At the mall, we went to a few petite outfit shops, and then stopped by the hotel to drop off our stuff in our rooms then continued on back in the mall. Immediately when we got there, there was an empty bench, so we sat down. While us three rested, a song came up, I always loved that song when I was a young girl, even until now.  
  
It was "All Out of Love" by Air Supply. It was from the 80s, but hearing that song made me miss it even more. Across from the bench was a music shop, so we went there next. I got the album that had that song, and I was happy they actually had the album, since it's almost like 15 years old since it first came out.  
  
  
  
  
"Well, what should we do--now?" Jill breathed out.  
I shrugged, "Don't know..well, there's the guys."  
  
  
  
  
Rebecca and Jill smiled to themselves when I said that.  
  
  
  
  
"What's up with you two?" I asked, confused, then stuffing the cd in my purse, since I had room to put it in.  
Rebecca shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing."  
  
Chris came up to us. "Hey, you three, hey Claire," he said, playing with my hair.  
I glared at him when he touched my hair, "Never mess with the hair."  
"Yeah yeah, Claire, you're still the same lil' sis," Chris laughed a bit.  
  
  
  
  
I sighed. Jill got up and gave Chris a quick kiss. I sighed once again when Rebecca and Carlos kissed. Is it me, or I'm just hopeless. I turned to my left and I **almost** kissed Leon..or was it the other way around, by at least few centimeters away!  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, sorry! Sorry about that..Claire," Leon blushed.  
I smiled at him a bit, blushing madly, "It's ok."  
  
"Since it's almost dinner-time, Carlos, Rebecca, Jill, and I are going on a double-date, why not you two just hang around or somethiing?" Chris suggested.  
  
I frowned a bit, confused, "Umm, alright then, see ya later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm gunna spend time with Leon...alone, just like that time in Paris...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note** ; Well, You guessed it, end of Claire's Chapter, he's the schedule for the upcoming chapters (Steve/Claire fans continue to read Heart of Innocence, sequel to 'Stop the Rain'!).  
  
  
Chapter 7; Leon pt. 2  
Chapter 8; The Song  
Chapter 9; Not Out of Love  
  
  
Expect more chapters! I might be doing another Leon/Claire fic soon, so watch out for that!  
  
  
  
  



	7. Leon pt. 2

  
  
  
**  
  
  
Disclaimer** ; I do not own the RE series or it's characters, so please, bug off, okay? Thank you very much for your consideration, this is Chapter 7; Leon Part 2, enjoy this one, next 2+ chapters are 3rd person P.O.V.! Oh yeah, please read and review 'Fairy-tales Do Come True', the new project I'm currently working on! I hope you enjoy that fic, my other fics, and this one! Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**All Out of Love**  
Chapter Seven ; Leon pt. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was confused, but, I guess I was going to treat Claire for dinner.  
"So..what should we do now?" Claire asked me, slightly blushing as they walked away.  
I shrugged, "Anything you want."  
  
"Well, there's this Luau happening outside the hotel, how about we have dinner while watching it?" Claire suggested, smiling.  
"Sure, that's a great idea," I smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
  
We went to a Luau and had dinner there, and I must say, it was amazing, watching the dancers..including the ones that breathed out fire. The times I looked at Claire, even with her chin-length hair and a flower behind her ear, I must say, she looked beautiful, smiling while watching the entertainment, and also eating bit by bit.  
  
After that, we went to the boardwalk just for a walk. A lot of 'couples' hang around there, but Claire and I..there was an exception to that. We were just, friends, and nothing can change that, unless we take the next step. We sat down on a bench, exhausted from the long night.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Claire, had a great night?" I asked her.  
She blushed a bit, and I wasn't surprised, "Yeah, you can say that again."  
  
"Well, Claire...I want to talk about us.." I said.  
"What about us?" asked Claire.  
  
'All I need to say is a simple I love you..and let's see how it turns out,' I thought to myself.  
It took at me at least one minute til' I got myself together. I was nervous, too nervous, lost in words, but, I finally said it.  
  
"I love you Claire," I smiled at her.  
Claire's expression was, a bit shocked, she smiled a bit, then..the smile faded.  
  
"I-I...I don't know if I feel the same way..I-I'm sorry," Claire gulped, and stood up, walking quickly back in the direction of the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt heartbroken, shot down. I walked around, just clearing my thoughts. Maybe when I get back to the hotel room, I should talk to her and ask Claire what's wrong, and if I mentioned the 'I love you' not the right time, and it scared her away. What if Claire was scared of 'love'? There was no other way but to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As I arrived at the hotel..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Carlos. They spotted me, and I guess they probably came back from their dinner and hang-out. I walked over to the 'double-daters'.  
  
  
  
"Hey," I said.  
Chris got confused, a bit, maybe cuz' I'm not with Claire, "Uhh-hey."  
"Where's Claire?" Carlos and Rebecca, surprisingly, asked at the same time.  
They're joint at the hip. Jill nodded along Carlos' and Rebecca's question.  
  
"She..went ahead, Claire's upstairs," I said, which is half-true, half-lie.  
They all believed me, and said, "Goodnight."  
  
  
  
I sighed. I sat down for a few seconds, just to clear my mind, and then went to the elevator. It took awhile til' I got in one and arrived on my floor. As I stood outside the room, taking out the key-card, there was music coming from the room I share with Claire. I used the card and quietly turned the doorknob.  
  
I slowly opened the door, and saw Claire looking outside the window, not noticing me, dressed in a nightgown. (**A/N**; I saw pictures of the hotel, it has a separate living room and bedroom, stereo, bigscreen t.v., refrigerator, the works!) She was listening to a ballad, a song I've always liked, a song I'll never forget.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note** ; Anyhoo, next chapter is the "songfic" chapter, ya kno what I'm saying, well, it's not really a songfic chapter, but..it'll have the song, "All Out of Love", here and there. I can't wait to hear from you guys, be sure to read+review 'Fairy-tales Do Come True' (Pointing this one out, need more reviews for 'Fairy-tales' or no chapter two) and my other fics! ;P  
  
  
Here's the schedule for the upcoming chapters;  
  
  
Chapter 8; The Song  
Chapter 9; Not Out of Love  
  
  
Planning on Chapter 10 and 11, currently [untitled]..peace out, stay safe, review as many fics as possible!  
  
  
  
I wanna point out 'Love is Special' was redone and re-edited from only Claire's point of view, since it was confusing in the beginning.  
  
(\o/)  
/__\ 


	8. Kiss Me This Once

**  
  
  
Author's Note** ; Holy shit! I revised the chapter! ::runs away:: Anyway, since the plot and storyline is changing, there WILL be a sequel, unlike before! And I was planning on leaving FanFiction.Net for good, but NAH! Maybe next year!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**All Out of Love  
**Chapter 8 ; Kiss Me This Once  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leon looked at Claire, and when the song of "All Out of Love" came on, his mind and thoughts was all about Claire, nothing and no one else. Leon carefully listened to the lyrics, and it reminded him of what's going on between him and Claire at the moment. If things weren't that serious.  
  
Claire's thoughts while looking out the window was about Leon, she felt scared after hearing the words of Leon, the words he said of 'I Love You'. The last time she had actually heard that simple phrase was from either her brother Chris not too long ago, or Steve, the time and the moment he had sadly died for Claire back at Antarctica. Claire wasn't ready to hear those words, but now, she wish Leon would forgive her for running away like a little child.  
  
Claire started singing along to the song ballad, making Leon smile, who was sitting on a chair, looking straight ahead at Claire. All they needed was each other, and if nothing worked out between them, then there's no choice but to move on, life with other people.  
  
  
  
  
  
The song goes as is...  
  
  
  
  
  
_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinkin' of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too, but what else can I do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow would bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say  
That I was so wrong  
  
I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone  
  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say  
That I was so wrong  
  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say  
That I was so wrong  
  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say  
That I was so wrong  
  
I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say  
That I was so wrong_  
  
  
  
  
  
As the song stopped, Claired got up, turned off the stereo and saw all this time Leon was watching her. She didn't know what to do or say, as she had felt very nervous, right this moment, looking at him.  
  
  
"Claire..." Leon softly said her name, standing up.  
"I'm..I'm sorry Leon, about, you know, what I did," Claire sighed, not going into the emotional stage.  
"It's okay, I'm sorry too," Leon said.  
Claire sighed once more, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Leon. Just to let you know, I love you too."  
  
  
Leon's face all of a sudden had brightened up, and it made him quite happy, but one thing wasn't for sure. The question of 'Was Claire lying or telling the truth?'. Claire always had a mix of emotions whenever hearing about love or anything related to that, and now, she finally confessed her love for Leon. There was only one way to find out, and it must not be the hard way... or is it?  
  
  
  
-- Leon's P.O.V. --  
  
  
  
I don't know what to do or say, she had a possibilty of lying right now, but, there could also be a chance she does love me, and is in love with me. Claire's grey-blue eyes met mine, both of us at least a few feet away from each other.  
  
Claire and I were at the point of not knowing what to do, confused. This is just another silent moment between us, not doing anything at all, not removing our eyes from each other. I wish one of us said something right now, to solve all of our problems.  
  
  
  
-- End of Leon's P.O.V. --  
  
  
  
"Claire..." Leon said Claire's name, thoughts pondering in his mind.  
"Hmm?" Claire tilted her head a bit, "What is it?"  
  
  
Leon simply smiled, taking a step towards Claire, who had all of a sudden smiled back. She gazed up in his eyes, not removing it once from his sight, and wrapped her arms around him. Smiling brightly down at Claire, Leon gave in to a kiss, which led to something worth a million words.  
  
  
...Not too far..a few floors down on the 7th floor...  
  
  
  
-- Meanwhile at Carlos and Rebecca's room --  
  
  
  
"You two are getting married too?!" Rebecca jumped.  
Chris nodded, "But we don't know how to tell Claire and Leon, and especially to Claire, since she's my sis.."  
"That's what's making us both, you know...nervous a bit," Jill hesitated.  
"Well, don't worry you're gunna have to tell those two sooner or later," Carlos said, and Rebecca nodded.  
Rebecca said all of a sudden, grinning, "Don't worry...we have things will be all under control."  
  
With their on-going conversation about how to tell Leon and Claire about Chris and Jill's engagement, those four just had plotted out a list of things to do and how to explain.  
  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
**


	9. Love

**  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note** ; You know what? Review!! LOL. Anyway, now that there's the Claire + Leon pairing in the fic, I'm still having a chance of writing the sequel, even though I'm still "ehh" about writing in, uninspired. Review and suggest, that's all I'm asking!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**All Out of Love**  
Chapter Nine ; Love  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-- Next Morning --  
  
" 10:00 a.m. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Claire was asleep in Leon's bed, cuddling to him, feeling his warmth. Leon was asleep too, sound asleep, happy that the both of them now actually knew they were in love with each other.  
  
Waking up, Leon opened his eyes, yawning, and looked at Claire, who was angelic as ever. He quietly got out of bed, making Claire hug a pillow, and took out an outfit from his suitcase, and now went to the bathroom. While Leon was taking a warm shower, Claire woke up to the sound of a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
"Huh...? Who could this be..." Claire said, still wearing her nightgown.  
  
  
  
Opening the door, Claire noticed it was only Chris. Grabbing mint gum and started chewing on it, Claire let Chris walk inside along with Jill, who was close behind. Closing the door, Claire was only confused by whatever the two were about to say. Leon went out of the bathroom, refreshed from after taking the shower and brushing his teeth.  
  
  
  
"Uhh...if you have to say something, it's gotta wait, lemme take a quick shower," said Claire, grabbing some clothes and walking straight in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Okay, well Leon, are you and Claire--" Jill made a hand sign.  
"Ohh? You can say then, yeah, we are," replied Leon.  
Chris raised an eyebrow, "That's a...surprise."  
  
  
  
Not too long, Claire finally finished taking a nice, warm, but short, shower and finished brushing her teeth. Walking out with a towel, drying her hair, Claire sat down on the bed next to Leon, wondering what Chris and Jill now had to say, because it did indeed seem really important.  
  
Chris leant against a wall, while Jill was sitting on a chair.  
  
  
  
"Jill and I are getting married, we both wanted to tell the both of you," Chris said, hoping he'd receive good feedback from this.  
"Yeah, what'ya think?" Jill sighed, looking at both Leon and Claire.  
  
"Uhh..." Leon looked at Claire, who had suddenly looked back.  
"It's, It's great you two!" Claire smiled.  
  
  
Out of nowhere, Carlos and Rebecca were outside. Rebecca knocked on the door, being way too upbeat. Claire opened the door, letting the two into the now crowded, small hotel room. Everyone's faces weren't happy, it was obvious most of them were bored, and it wasn't a good sign.  
  
  
"Hmm...so Claire, Leon, you two know what's happening now, right?" Rebecca smiled at them all.  
"Yeah," Leon said, and Claire nodded in response too.  
"Alright, that's good," Carlos pulled up a chair for Rebecca, letting her sit down.  
  
Rebecca sat down and sighed, actually dying of boredom, "What should we do now?"  
  
Chris shrugged, Jill started thinking cluelessly, Carlos didn't say anything at all, Leon was lost in words, but Claire was grinning.  
  
"Something on your mind, Claire?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah, surfing!!" jumped Claire, who was very hyper, and giggling a lot.  
  
"Oh no...." the rest of them said, all looking at each other.  
  
"What?" Claire tilted her head a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
-- The End of "All Out of Love" --  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Well, sequel sequel! I don't like the title "Misguided Differences" for the sequel, now it's changed to "Angelic Love"*  
  
Look out for "Angelic Love, Chapter One" within the next week or two!  
  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
